fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arc of Reality
Arc of Reality (現実のアーク, Genjitsu no Āku) is an extremely powerful Caster–Type Lost Magic that is wielded by Nolan Houdini. Description Arc of Reality has a rather simply phrased ability: manipulation of individual perception of reality. Reality, as it is known to people, is very subjective. It is based off of what the brain knows to "complete" the image that it already has. Therefore, reality is something known to be very subjective to the majority of individuals. The Arc of Reality, while sounding like a magic that manipulates existing reality, it actually does the opposite. The nature of the magic actually subjects another's "personal reality" (自分だけの現実,パーソナルリアリティ), Pāsonaru Riariti lit. "Reality of Oneself") under scrutiny, thereby causing them to lose the willpower to fight as their reality crumbles away beneath itself. The method in which the magic functions is through a "magic link" (マジックリンク Majikku Rinku). A magic link is one formed through Nolan exerting his magic within a specific radius. So long as his magical aura surrounds both himself and his opponent, this may be achieved. Following the establishment of this magic link, Nolan may impart the effects of the Arc of Reality on his opponent. Through manipulating the electrical signals within the brain by way of magic, Nolan may impart certain visions to the opponent within the radius of his magical energy. The effects of this are varied, and are decided by Nolan based on what he wants his opponents to imagine at any given time. Notably, despite the potential for mental deterioration with this magic, Nolan's use of it differs very significantly. Nolan, as a man who vouches for the earning of freedom, places his enemies in an elaborate illusion that forces them to go to their limits – both physical and mental – in order for Nolan to truly gauge their desperation for freedom. A reflection of this would be Nolan's construction of an "ultimate defense", manipulating his surrounding environment to make it impossible for his opponent to truly land a blow. While appearing virtually impenetrable, the magic has a few weaknesses. If Nolan were to go "out of character" with the use of his this magic – use something he is normally unable to – an opponent might realize that they have been placed under an illusion and break through it. Likewise, if they notice certain inconsistencies between the immediate environment and the environment outside of the radius given, then they can break through the illusion. Finally, the concentration and quantity of magic required for the magic to be performed effectively is something that Nolan is unable to produce for an extended period of time without succumbing to exhaustion. Spells .]] *'Annihilation of Objectivity' (客観性の壊滅, Kyakkansei no Kaimetsu): A spell that requires Nolan to temporarily break his primary principle of allowing the opponent to gain freedom temporarily. Using the almost limitless capabilities of his magic and placing it under the jurisdiction of his unique Sword Magic style, Nolan may proceed to create a confined area defined by the radius of the swords surrounding Nolan and his opponent(s). This confined area is one that is almost impossible to escape from, unless one has great flight capabilities, which can also be blocked quite easily. This spell prevents the opponent from exiting the radius which Arc of Reality functions underneath optimal conditions, therefore allowing Nolan to completely and utterly destroy their perception on reality to the point where they would likely be kept in a state where their mental deterioriation forces them to be unable to even move. However, due to the consequences of the spell on the opponent, Nolan only restricts this spell on the most diabolical individuals in existence. Likewise, he ensures that it is used with great timing, for the sheer magical energy and concentration required to keep the spell active for more than a minute can even threaten to empty his own reserves, which have been actively increased with the addition of . Notably, the spell, when used alongside the ability to activate one's Second Origin gives it far more power and stability, in exchange for entirely destroying Nolan's moral code. inflicted on an opponent.]] *'Arrival of Reality' (現実の出現, Genjitsu no Shutsugen): This particular spell is one that Nolan always attempts to conclude a battle of the minds with. The moment his enemy feels remorse for their actions is the moment that Nolan initiates this spell. As the spell name might suggest, it functions around breaking the illusions formed by Arc of Reality. This is done through the sudden recollection of magical energy that Nolan has exerted in the environment, which has the appearance of shattering glass. The sudden return to reality forces the opponents to quiver in fear of Nolan's capabilities, which generally nullifies their will to fight further. Alternatively, Nolan can shatter and recreate alternate realities at a whim, making it impossible for his opponent to distinguish between reality and illusion. See Also *Arc of Illusion *Illusion Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic